jettermarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Astro Boy
About Astro Boy Relation to Jetter Mars Astro Boy is the series that precedes Jetter Mars and is what a lot of the designs and plots for some of the episodes are based on. There are even some characters in Jetter Mars who originate from this show! History Osamu Tezuka (手塚 治虫) decided to write Astro Boy (鉄腕アトム Tetsuwan Atomu) to express themes and messages he had learned as a child during World War II, he ended up rewriting the story dozens of times, redrawing panels, getting rid of some, or cutting them up to try and fit the size of the Manga and/or magazine he had to write for. As such, it is hard to find an "authentic" or "true" version of the Astro Boy story. About the show ''' History For the show, Astro Boy ended up being rewritten to simplify the story, because of the wider, less sophisticated audience the show was trying to appeal to. Despite the show's success, it wasn't making enough money to continue running, so Osamu Tezuka went to America and made a deal with NBC to air English dubbed episodes of the first 52 episodes in America, they also wanted lyrics to be added to the intro, which Tezuka loved so much that when he went back over to Japan he added the intro to the Japanese version of the show. NBC later bought another 52 episodes to dub and air, making the total episode count in America 104, and the total episode count in Japan 193. The Astro Boy television series ran from January 1, 1963, to December 31, 1966 in Japan, and from September 7, 1963, to August 20, 1965 in America. Astro Boy was really popular in multiple countries across the world, getting several remakes and reboots. Plot Tobio Tenma was an average little boy living in the year 2000, on this day in particuar Tobio had decided to go on a joyride in a car. In the futuristic year of 2000, cars automatically follow a trail that is safe. All you have to do is press a button. But one day a horrible malfunction happened, which caused Tobio to crash into a truck. Struck with grief, Tobio's father, Umatoro Tenma (more commonly referred to as Doctor Tenma) came to the site of the accident in tears and held Tobio's dead body in his arms. He decided later in his office that he would build a robot to replace Tobio! After much hard work, dedication, and funds from an anonymous source, the project was completed a year later. The new robot Tobio spent much time with his father after his father quit his job. Dr. Tenma gave little Tobio many lessons on how to be more human, all this was in vain as he was a robot who had a different brain structure from humans, he has no issue with math, and when told to build something interesting out of blocks he made one big block, when told to draw a pile of fruits he drew its molecular structure. After several years, Dr. Tenma gets frustrated. He realizes that the robot Tobio wasn't growing at all, like all the other kids. It's then that he realizes that this robot wasn't his son, his son died a few years ago in that car accident, and he couldn't bring him back no matter what. Frustrated by this, in a fit of rage, he sells the robot Tobio to the robot circus owned by HamEgg. HamEgg renames the little robot Astro Boy and forces him to fight other robots in combat, this time he's fighting a robot named Zog. (Right) |left]] The new Ministry of Science, Dr. Ochanomizu, who took over after Dr. Tenma quit, got angry at the sight of such an innocent robot being forced to do such things! He got angry and started to yell at HamEgg! Thus he was kicked out. The fight continues after this and Astro is left standing on top of Zog. Astro Boy is unable to finish the job and is taken to the back of the tent and punished. He will go without electricity for a few days, or weeks even if this keeps up. He meets a pile of robots who have met the same fate, Astro Boy shares all his energy with them, and as a result, all the robots are able to move. After which, a stunt involving a dangerous trick that could set the tent on fire does just that. Astro Boy and the newly energized robots save everyone in the circus, Astro Boy even saving HamEgg. After this, Astro Boy runs out of energy and collapses. When HamEgg awakens in the hospital after a seemingly long while, he finds out that robots now have rights equal to that of humans! HamEgg realizes his business is ruined and slaps Dr. Ochanomizu, then breaks down in tears! Dr. Ochanomizu takes Astro Boy to the Ministry of Science with him, eventually making robot parents and a sister named Uran for him. Reception Astro Boy was an amazing cartoon for what they had, and was very successful, having a 3-year run in Japan, a 2-year run in America, and a movie in 1965. Rights to produce VCR tapes and DVD sets went to Rightstuf, who made every conceivable effort to present the highest quality of the episodes to the public. OST Most of the official OST for the 1963 Astro Boy series is lost. It's likely that the OST will never be released because of the age of the show. Music World release The Music World release of the OST has a few remastered versions of the songs as well as a collection of background music and theme variations, however it's missing a lot of background music from the original show. Trivia * In 1975, most of the English masters were destroyed in a fire. Luckily Rightstuf managed to obtain VCR recordings, but some of these recordings have poor quality, this is especially noticeable in the audio quality of the 2nd episode. * One of the episodes, "Midoro Marsh," was actually produced by another animation studio that Osamu Tezuka had sent the script to. It only aired once in its native country, and in America, its title was changed to "The Beast from 20,000 Fathoms," which was the title of a monster movie that had come out several years earlier. * The Astro Boy theme song wasn't added until '''after the American dub, this happened when NBC wanted Astro Boy to have a theme song. Tezuka loved this theme song so much that when he went back to Japan and added it to the show in Japan. * This show has gotten several remakes and reboots including one in 2003, which soon after got a video game called "Astro Boy: Omega Factor", which Jetter Mars appeared in, as well as several other of Tezuka's creations. About the Manga History Ambassador Atom Astro Boy started off as a Japan-only manga in 1951 titled "Ambassador Atom" (アトム大使 atomu taishi) (mistakenly referred to as "Captain Atom" in the English Title). The Captain Atom character eventually became so popular that he got his own comic known as "Tetsuwan Atom" (Astro Boy in the US.) Ambassador Atom as a character is different in appearance from Astro Boy, his spikes are placed differently and he sometimes wears a cape. The manga was re-published in Astro Boy volume 15, the volume gave Ambassador Atom the normal Astro Boy hair and boots, but kept everything else about Ambassador Atom the same, and it dissociates itself from the normal Astro Boy timeline. Ambassador Atom also recieved an anime adaptation in the 7th episode of the 1963 Astro Boy series. The episode is quite different from the manga remake published in Astro Boy Volume 15, but it has the same general plot. Plot The manga starts off with a little boy named Tobio driving a car when suddenly Tobio gets into a horrible crash! A man named Dr. Tenma is notified and rushes to the scene to grieve the loss of his only son Tobio. Filled with grief, Dr. Tenma decides to rebuild Tobio inside an immortal body, he decides to build a robot! It takes three years but work on the robot is completed and Tobio is reborn! Tenma spends several long years painstakingly teaching Tobio that he is human, but this is all thrown out the window when Dr. Tenma comes to his senses and realizes that this Tobio is not human, and the real Tobio died in a car crash several years ago. In a fit of rage, Dr. Tenma sells Tobio to the robot circus, where he is then renamed to Astro Boy. A man named Dr. Ochanomizu sees Astro Boy in the circus and realizes that Astro Boy is no ordinary robot, he has the circus give Astro to him, he eventually builds robot parents for Astro Boy. Reception At the beginning of one of his mangas, Tezuka had said that despite the negative feedback of his viewpoints of what the future would look like, Astro Boy was an instant success, and thousands if not millions of copies were produced and sold. Recurring characters Astro Boy file: Astro_Boy's_Final_Words.ogg Astro Boy's original name in Japan is The Mighty Atom(鉄腕アトム Tetsuwan Atomu), but his name is Astro Boy in the west, and they made no changes to this in the manga. Astro Boy has a strong resemblance to Jetter Mars, although their personalities differ greatly, it seems as though most of Astro Boy's personality was put into Miri. History There is a slight difference in Astro Boy's origin story between the Manga and show. Show Astro Boy was built by Dr. Tenma to replace his deceased son. His abilities were implemented so that he could defend himself, it'd take a lot to take out Astro Boy. Dr. Tenma sells Astro Boy to a circus in a fit of rage. After the circus tent goes down in flames due to an accident, it's revealed that while the ringmaster was unconscious robots were announced to have rights equal to that of a human. Afterwards, Astro Boy is taken in by Dr. Ochanomizu. Manga Astro Boy was built by Dr. Tenma to replace his deceased son. His abilities were implemented so that he could defend himself, it'd take a lot to take out Astro Boy. Dr. Tenma sells Astro Boy to a circus in a fit of rage. Dr. Ochanomizu sees Astro Boy in the circus and takes him back to the ministry of science, and builds robot parents for him. Personality Astro Boy wishes to end all conflict between robots and humans and wants them both to get along as equals. He hates violence, and will only fight if necessary. He cares about his family dearly and is very passionate about both robot and human life. Astro Boy is incredibly selfless and will sacrifice himself for the greater good, if necessary. Abilities Astro Boy has a high-functioning computer brain which makes him very smart and allows him to do things such as complicated math problems and defusing a bomb. Though he's smart intellectually, he was not smart socially. Dr. Tenma and Dr. Ochanomizu had to teach him most of the proper manners and human-like mannerisms he shows all the way leading up to the end of the show in 1966. He was also shown to be very clumsy at first, not knowing his own strength, and taking commands too literally. However now, he's shown to be a symbol of peace and is nicknamed the Hero of Justice. Sporting his 7 special powers he will always save the day! Trivia * Akin to Mickey Mouse, no matter which direction Astro Boy faces, the spikes atop his head are always in the same place. * Astro Boy's Color remake that came out in the 1980's was originally meant to come out during 1977, but changes in plans resulted in it changing into Jetter Mars Uran Uran (ウラン Uran) is Astro Boy's little sister. Uran is called "Astro Girl" in the 1963 dub but her name remains unchanged in the international version of the manga. Uran has a strong resemblance to Miri, despite a huge difference in personality. It also seems that Jetter Mars' personality is heavily based on Uran's. History Uran was built by Dr. Ochanomizu as a present for Astro. He thought that having a little sister would teach Astro more about responsibilities. Personality Uran is a playful, cheerful, and spoiled little girl who likes to destroy things. Uran is tomboyish in the fact that she likes to fight and hates seeing Astro not use his 7 special powers to fight his enemies. Uran is also brave, but this could also just be stupidity. Either way, she's not afraid of anything, knowing she's the little sister of the amazing Astro Boy. Abilities Uran demonstrates her super-strength quite often and uses it to get what she wants, which is usually put to a halt by Astro Boy. She can also talk to animals in the 2003 Astro Boy series, and the 2010 Pluto manga. Even though it was only introduced in the 2003 series, there is a moment where Uran is talking to an animal in the 1963 show, though it doesn't seem she can understand them. Trivia * In the manga chapter 38: "Uran" the beginning says that Uran's origins may never be known, and it explores different possibilities of Uran's origins. These are just a bunch of references to other Tezuka characters, one of them saying she was a remodeled prototype of Astro Boy which is Cobalt's backstory, and one of them saying she was found at the bottom of the ocean, which is a reference to Roppu-Kun. Cobalt Cobalt (コバルト Kobaruto) is Astro Boy's bigger brother and is called "Jetto" in the 1963 dub of the show. Though, his name remains unchanged in the international version of the manga. Cobalt doesn't have a resemblance to anyone in the Jetter Mars series. Despite his importance in the manga and show especially during the Midoro Swamp saga, he has only ever appeared in the 1963 show and the manga, later being replaced by Atlas in the 1980 show, and only being referenced in the 2003 show in the character "Blue Knight's" real name being Cobalt. History Cobalt has two separate histories, one in the manga and another in the show, Cobalt's origin story varies greatly between these two. Manga Cobalt was built by Dr. Ochanomizu as an imperfect copy of Astro Boy to defuse a bomb during Astro Boy's disappearance. He was unable to do it, but because of something called an "Omega Radar" Cobalt was able to find Astro Boy and get him to defuse the bomb. Show Cobalt was built by Dr. Tenma and is a prototype of Astro Boy. After a scheduled cleanup of the storage room which Cobalt was being held in, Dr. Ochanomizu panics and gets Astro Boy to help him find Cobalt. Eventually, they do find him and Cobalt goes to live with Astro Boy. Personality Cobalt is a little dull. To say the least, he is, however, very kind-hearted and loyal. Abilities Cobalt, for the most part, has all of Astro Boy's powers. He isn't perfect though and he runs out of jet fuel rather quickly. Trivia * On the cover for volume 19 of the Astro Boy manga, Cobalt is shown with a red belt. * Cobalt's only appearance is in the manga and 1963 TV show, he appears no-where else. * Cobalt is referenced in the 2003 Astro Boy show. * There is no character similar to Cobalt in the Jetter Mars show. Chi-tan Chi-tan (チータン Chii-tan) (which can also be pronounced "Ti-tan", as in Titanium) is Astro Boy's baby brother and he only appears in the final season of the 1963 show, which was never aired in the U.S. Chi-tan never appears in the manga. Chi-tan has a strong resemblance to Melchi History The king and queen of Family Kingdom are distressed at not being able to have a baby. So they decide to adopt a baby robot that wins a contest. Dr. Ochanomizu participates in the contest with his robot Chi-tan, but Dr. Ochanomizu made the mistake of allowing Uran to see this robot baby, and she became very attached to him. She even tried to sabotage his chances of winning the contest, hoping that she would have him as a baby brother. While the queen bends down toward another baby, Chi-tan crawls over and pinches the queen's bottom. Uran is elated, thinking that the queen would never choose Chi-tan after he had pinched her, but she does anyway. Uran then threw a tantrum, and the queen realized how much Chi-tan meant to Uran, so she decided to give Chi-tan to Uran, as she couldn't bear to deprive their family of a baby brother. Personality & Abilities Chi-tan is a baby robot who cries a lot. In fact, his cries are so loud that they're known to break things. Being a baby Chi-tan doesn't have much of a personality. Trivia * Chi-tan's only appearance is in the 1963 television show, which means that he has never been depicted in color officially. Dr. Ochanomizu Dr. Ochanomizu (お茶の水博士 Ochanomizu-hakase) is the head of the Ministry of Science and is the legal guardian of Astro Boy until Dr. Ochanomizu built his robotic foster parents. In the 1963 dub, Dr. Ochanomizu is called Dr. Elefun, but his name remains unchanged in the international version of the manga. Dr. Ochanomizu has a strong resemblance to Dr. Kawashimo. Personality Dr. Ochanomizu is easily aggravated and will do whatever it takes to do the right thing. Whenever he's angry, a common thing that will happen is that his nose will flash from being normally colored to being black, indicating he's very angry. Another thing he'll do when he's angry is sneeze. He sneezes a lot when he's angry. History In the Astro Boy manga "Once upon a time" it is revealed that Dr. Ochanomizu has been working with robotics before 1963, though exactly when he started working with robotics is unknown. In the Once Upon a time manga, Dr. Ochanomizu for a short time had a lab assistant before his lab assistant had disappeared after a mysterious incident. When he had become older he later built a robot assistant who was framed for a crime and destroyed much to the dismay of Dr. Ochanomizu, who broke down in tears at the site of his destruction. He started working at the Ministry of Science and after Dr. Tenma's resignation, he had taken his place as the Head of the Ministry of Science. Later taking possession of Astro Boy, and building foster parents for him. Inspector Tawashi Inspector Tawashi (田鷲 たわし Tawashi-keibu) (which literally translates to Inspector Horsebrush) is a detective who doesn't like robots. In the 1963 dub, he's called Inspector Gumshoe, but his name remains unchanged in the international version of the manga. He appears in Jetter Mars series as the head of the Ministry of Science, this is very strange since in his Astro Boy appearance he despises robots. He's called Professor Tawashi i'''n Jetter Mars.' Personality He's very patient, but also very stubborn. It's hard to change his mind on anything. Higeoyaji Higeoyaji (ヒゲオヤジ) is an old man with a big mustache, which is where his nickname "Higeoyaji" comes from. "Higeoyaji" means "'Mustache old man'" and he was called '''private detective Victor Pompous '''in the 1963 dub, and his name is "'Mr. Mustachio'''" in the manga. Personality Higeoyaji is very irritable and in-your-face. This doesn't help him in his detective work, but it always somehow works out in the end. He's also clumsy, and in one episode of the 1963 show, it's revealed that he's terrible at drawing. He also prefers the old style of living, calling himself a fuddy-duddy. History In the Astro Boy manga "Once Upon a Time" it shows that Higeoyaji had started his work as a detective at a young age, and was very ambitious and brave, though he was really clumsy and foolish as well. He always stood up for what is right and hasn't changed much since then, really. List of episodes Skip past the list Go back to the top List of Astro Boy characters who appeared in Jetter Mars Gallery File:E4a8cef70c23548e7002a78513516081.gif File:Astro-boy-1963_1.jpg File:ASTRO_BOY.jpg File:Astroboy-Screenshot01.jpg File:Screenshot_6_18252.jpg File:鉄腕アトム-300x224.jpg File:Screenshot_5_18259.jpg File:ED00006473.jpg File:Astro-boy-astro-boy-1963-9.jpg File:Astro11.jpg File:Astro-boy-1963-episode-5-english-dubbed.jpg File:Th_(7).jpg File:Astroboy7.jpg File:AstroUranCobalt.jpg File:AllSiblings.jpg File:D733665e-4a3d-41d0-a073-0e4f62919b14.png Category:Shows Category:Characters Category:Manga